


Keepsakes

by DocM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Myrcella, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Reunions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocM/pseuds/DocM
Summary: They meet in the Godswood.They fall in love.And then their paths part, but do they cross again?
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Keepsakes

She is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. She doesn’t see him at first, hidden behind his siblings. Only later when Lord Stark’s son guides her around Winterfell with Tommen does she see him. Dark curls and stormy grey eyes.

They sneak glances at each other. During feasts and when she watches the boys spar in the yard. Though her mother believes her to be looking at the Stark heir, she spends her time watching Snow.

She finds him in the Godswood, after spending days and evenings glancing, they finally meet alone. He attempts to leave, believing his name to be an affront to a princess of the realm. She commands him to stay as a princess of the realm.  
And by the weirwood tree they talk, and laugh, and in the days they return, they slowly fall for each other.

Then his brother falls and he cries, his head on her lap and her hand in his hair. She attempts to console him, whispering reassurances in his ear.

She kisses him, and at first it seems he might pull away. But he doesn’t and when their lips part they soon meet again, both leaning in.  
Not long after they confess their love, and bask in it for the short time they have left.

Then they part, she heads south to the red castle on the hill, and he heads north, to a frozen wall where he will foreswear what he desires most.

Before she left he plucked her a Winter Rose. She later presses it between a book and carries it with her even further south.  
She gave him her necklace, to remember her by. The Lion proudly roaring on the pendant.

Their paths part, both hearts saddened by the thought they would never find each other again.

\---

When the Darkstar fails to end her, his attack still leaves a mark, her face marred by a blade.   
While the maester tends to her she comes down with a fever, and in her fevered dreams she speaks only a name: Jon.   
His grey eyes and dark curls keep her mind at peace while she heals.

When she wakes and she sees herself reflected in the mirror she weeps, her cheek now marred with a scar, and deep down she hopes the grey eyes would still hold the same love for her now.

\---

When the knives leave his body, and the blood pours to the snow below, staining it a dark red. His mind can only find one image to conjure; golden hair like summer, eyes as green as summer’s first grass. His last breath is accompanied by her name: Myrcella. Then life leaves his body and his companions howls in the icy wind.

When he wakes and the fog has cleared from his mind he reaches for his neck, to feel the necklace that has hung there since she left, so many years ago. When he finds nothing he panics, only calming when the Onion Knight hands it to him, no question follows from the older man though he can hear it all the same.

He asks himself whether or not she would still love him, when his body is riddled with seven scars, and he has come back from the land of the dead.

\---

He comes south with his wild brother to pledge their fealty to the new queen, she who had taken back her family’s throne, and would rule fairly and justly for decades to come. 

She returns to the Red Keep, not as a Baratheon princess but as a Waters. She comes to reunite with her uncle, the new Hand to the Dragon Queen.

They are older now, years have passed since their eyes met for the last time at Winterfell. But she can see it still, those same stormy grey eyes remember her.

Their paths cross again, under the great oak, and among the dragon’s breath that grows below it. The Keep’s own godswood, so unlike the one where they met but with its own beauty.  
She brings her favourite book, it is old and beat, the pages yellowed by the passing of time and the Dornish sun. The first thing he asks is why she brought it, she opens it and he finds the pressed Winter Rose he gave her so long ago. She asks if the lion around his neck still roars. When he shows it, she can see he has worn it all those years for it is beaten and scuffed.  
And though their keepsakes are worn, they can say that time has not worn down their love.

They lean closer and his fingers trace her scar, with his touch she can feel his love and she knows he does not care for the mark.

They lean even closer and their lips meet in a long awaited embrace.   
Their lips part, but their paths never do so again.


End file.
